First Kiss
by messersmontana
Summary: My take on the first kiss between Jess and Don. What happened after Don kissed Jess?


First Kiss

I'm hoping that this is the beginning of writing my Jess and Don stories again. I've been watching some of the season 4 and season 5 episodes on TNT with Jess and Don getting together again. I'm falling back in love with that ship...yay. We'll have to see where this goes.

My take on the first kiss between Jess and Don. What happened after Don kissed Jess?

I own nothing related to CSI NY. I wish I had a say in it, then Jess wouldn't have died and we might be seeing a wedding in the future. Still upset as you can guess. LOL

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Jess' POV

Jess got into her car with a huge smile on her face. Don had just kissed her. It wasn't like she'd done anything to initiate it. It was all him, all his idea. So, did it mean that he felt the same way about her? Did he like her as much as she liked him?

She started her car and drove towards home, not really seeing the city around her . It was a great first kiss, one of the best she's ever had. She usually hated first kisses with any of the guys she's been kissed by before. Usually they were sloppy and just plain unpleasant.

But Don's first kiss was just...wow. She'd imagined what it would be like to be kissed by him, and she wasn't disappointed. His lips were soft, but the kiss was firm and powerful. He wasn't hesitant when he kissed her, like it might be a mistake. He was very sure about the kiss. He really had wanted to kiss her.

And she'd wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him again in fact. It was like being in a storm, then finding home. Yes, Don's arms could be described as home. His lips could be her haven in a storm.

She wondered how he felt about the kiss. She wondered if he wanted to do it again. She wondered what their next step was. And, she wondered what was going through his mind right now.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Don's POV

Don walked away from Jess and it took everything in him not to go back and pull her into his arms again. That kiss had blown him away. It was a powerful and amazing kiss. He'd never felt the sparks like that before. He wondered what it would have felt like if she'd been ready for the kiss.

So, where did this put them? Does she feel the same way he feels about her? Did she enjoy the kiss as much as he did? Did she want to do it again too? Did she wish he'd done it again before he left?

He couldn't wait to see her again, and he really couldn't wait to kiss her again. Hopefully she'd let him do it, and soon. He wanted to call her and ask her if she wanted to have a drink or coffee or something. He was so new to this that he didn't know what to do or feel.

Would she think he was nuts if he did call her? Does she wish it never happened? He wished that he knew what was going through her mind. But most of all, he really wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go.

He looked up as he approached his apartment and saw her car parked at the curb. She was standing there, looking at him with a huge smile on her face. She looked happy to see him and it gave him hope. He walked up to her and smiled back.

Jess saw him coming and waited until he saw her. She knew the second he noticed her and saw the smile that appeared on his face. She saw how much faster he walked when she smiled back at him. She loved his smile.

He walked up to her and she met him half way. There were no words as their lips met. This kiss was more passionate and lasted longer. Each putting their true feelings into it as he pulled her closer into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him tighter.

As they finally came up for air, Don took her hand and led her to his door. She smiled at him and followed him up to his apartment. They didn't need words for the way they were both feeling. She didn't leave his place until the next morning.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
